Syerin Wintersong
=Description= ---- Eyes mirroring that of the stars that paint the sky shimmer before you, bright, luminous, and pure. The lack of markings on her face speak of either her youth or inexperience; she has yet to earn them properly. Skin shaded the color of soft violet seems free of any scars or marks, a sign that this elf is not one for combat or perhaps simply an excellent mender. A round face with high cheekbones often peppered with dimples when her full and lightly colored lips are tugged into a smile. Her physique is slightly thicker than most due to the fact that she is not athletic by any means. Her voice is a soft, contralto that can be described as velvet soft yet rich with mirth and promise. A curtain of pure white hair spills over her shoulders and stops at the small of her back. Leaves and vines sprouting colorful flowers are seen tangled and twisted around a few of her locks, thriving from her nourishing magic without so much as a wilt. While done mostly for cosmetic reasons, this also makes it rather convenient for gathering certain ingredients to salves and potions. On her right wrist is a braclet lined with bells that chime with every move she makes and adds a musical touch to her wandering or when she speaks wildly using her hands. Attached on the belt around her hip is a small pouch which contains a wooden flute, finely crafted and often seen with her being played when sitting. Her attire usually consists of tailored outfits designed to fit her form securely for supreme versatility ranging anywhere from elegant robes to crafted leather. The scent of blossoms is a common fragrance in her presence, though not by artificial means. =History= ---- Rumors say that this Kaldorei is the product of an extramarital affair; her mother being the mistress to a powerful Highborne who neither cared nor loved her. In shame, she had fled and took refuge to live a solitary life in Starfall Village located in Winterspring. It was here where her only child, Syerin, was born and raised. Inspired by the endless season of cold winds and snow, she was given the surname Wintersong. This was done not only because of where she was born, but also to severe any ties to the mother’s family. Syerin’s life growing up was both sheltered and modest. She displayed little interest in wanting to see the world outside of her hometown due to the many stories her mother shared – purposely exaggerated to frighten her, and for reason. Her mother made a means of living through her vast understanding of herbs, salves, balms, and other natural remedies and ointments sold and offered for a fee. This wealth of information and understanding was gradually passed on to her daughter, Syerin, who learned this process over the years while assisting her mother. It was because of this and her strong fondness for plants and flora that did her desire to pursue Druidism blossom. =Personality= ---- A generous amount of kindness. A dash of warmth. A touch of naivety. A sprinkle of timidness. She every bit a young Kaldorei in spirit and mind. One only has to spend a few minutes with her to see. ( more soon ) Relationships ( In Progress. ) Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Alchemy Category:Herbalism Category:Characters Category:Herbalists